A Whole New Surprise For Howard
by That's How Im Seeing It
Summary: Howard really doesn't know about this, but he's about to get the most chocking news of his life. This might change his life forever. and please, he's about to find out that he's a father!


**_(This is my first fanfic don't be to hard on me. This is a story about the Big Bang Theory, hope you like it.)_**

_First Scene_

_Bernadette and Howard are at Bernadette's apartment and eating lunch._

**Howard**: You know Berni you might should take some cooking lessons.

**Bernadette**: What !? Why ?! This meal is fine!

**Howard**: Yeah! If you think freeze beef is good!

_Bernadette is looking at him angrily. While that it's knocking at the door__._

**Howard**: All right I'll go.

_Howard's opens the door. And there's a young girl behind the door smiling as bright as she can._

**Howard** : Hum, oh, No thanks , we don't want to buy cookies.

_Howard hangs the door really hard._

**Girl Behind the door**: HEY! I wasn't done! …..And NOOOO I'm not selling cookies

Howard rolls his eyes and goes to the door again.

**Howard**: What !?

**Girl**: Howard Wolowits ?

**Howard**: Yes….? (Looking at the girl suspiciously)

_Girl smiling as hard as she can (again) because she's way too happy. _

**Girl:** Howard, I'm your daughter!

_Howard looking so f***ing pale as he was about the pass out. Bernadette dorps her fork and spit out the frozen beef._

**Bernadette** : HOWARD !? (In Howard's mother's voice)

_**(Theme song )**_

_2__nd__ scene_

_All sittings on the coughs_

**Howard:** How could this be?

**Girl **: Well, I don't know if you remember Robot Summer Camp when you were 16?

**Howard**: Yes…?

**Bernadette**: There were girls there!?

**Girl**: No, That's why! Do you remember the cook daughter? You know the crazy messed up rubber ducky lover(saying it a bit angrily )… That you boys had a pack on who would ''Bang her first''!?

**Howard **(being embarrassed with his embarrassed usual face) : ….Yes.

_Bernadette looks at him discussed and offended_

**Girl:** Well! Apparently you guys didn't know what condoms were! And, here I am !

**Bernadette** : Wow ! So that makes me your step mom…. But, how did you find him?

**Girl**: Oh, well I was watching the rocket ship launching, and then my mother said, (Disapointedly ) While petting her rubber ducky, Michaela ! It's your father! Or at least one of them! ...Wow he really didn't change still has this ugly bowl hair cut! So I did some researched and apparently YOU ARE my dad.

**Howard**: Wow, still can't believe it (looks at Bernadette) Are you o.k. with this ?

**Bernadette**: Well' I Guess I don't really have the choice

**Both say**: Welcome to the family Michaela.

_3__rd__ Scene_

_In Leonard and Sheldon's apartment._

**Penny**: What ? Chinese again!? After all these years that I've known you I can't believe that you didn't vary your food.

**Leonard**: Well you know what Sheldon says :

**Sheldon**: Changing is not good, it's not right. I hate change.

_Leonard looks at Penny with a ''I Told you so '' look._

**Raj**: Hey! Where are Howard and Bernadette? They're never late usually.

**Leonard:** Yeah.

**Penny**: Oh yes, Bernadette texted and she told me that they'd be bringing …..''Something special''.

_Has this been said, the Wolowits enters._

**Howard**: Hey hey guys !

**Bernadette** : Heeey !

_They all see Michaela_

**Leonard**: Hey Howard….who's with you?

**Howard** (While sitting): Hum, yes about that…guys, I'd like you to meet my daughter Michaela.

**All together**: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !?

_Goes to a commercial_

**Penny**: How could this happen? I know I'm not a scientist, but Bernadette shouldn't of been pregnant for nine months!?

**Bernadette**: No you see, she's not mine.

**Howard:** Yeah apparently, when I was in Robot summer camp, at 16, I had sex with her mother…and BOOM there she is.

**Raj**: You had sex when in Robot camp? How could you never told me about that?

**Howard**: Yeah, It was a pack made with the boys….

**Raj**: A Pack!? Why wasn't I invited?

**Michaela**: HEY! You're talking about my mom there! Watch what you say!

**Raj**: Sorry, miss. But how did you find him?

**Howard**: Yeah that's right how did you know that I was at Berni's apartment?

**Michaela**: Ohh! Right! Well, my new step dad's dad is an old FBI agent so with the tour on space it wasn't hard at all to find you. Because you've let a nail clip to NASA we made research we that and one of my nails and our DNA is similar. So after that I found your house, where you live with your lovely mother.

**Howard**: Wait! My mom knows about this!? (chocked)

**Michaela**: Yeah!

**Howard**: How…how did she react?

**Michaela**: Hummmm….Oh that's right, She passed out !

_All together chocked again_

WHAT !?

**Michaela**: Don't worry ! I'm a good girl I called an ambulance! But, since she didn't fit trough the ambulance door…(a bit discussed and confused) , they brought her back to life on the porches!

_Michaela is about to sit on Sheldon's spot_

**Sheldon**: Wait!...That's my spot.

**Michaela** (laughing a bit): What!? Hum you name is not on it.

**Sheldon**: Yes, but this is my apartment.

**Michaela:** Yeah, and these are my pants, and this is one of my hair, oh look, here's another one, oh and another, and OMG! Another one? (looks at Sheldon in the eyes very seriously) I can go like this all day.

**Sheldon** (looks at Leonard with and angrily look): Make her move! (then looks at Michaela and then at Howard and Bernadette) I don't like that girl.

**Leonard**: Uhhh no, Sheldon it's our guess let her sit where she wants. (Laughing a bit)

_They are all laughing ''quietly'' cause Sheldon just got trolled by a 16 years old girl._

**Penny:** So Michaela, What do you like? What are your interests in life?

**Michaela**: Well, I love movies! I wanna work in the cinema industry later, Next year I'll go study in a Cinema program where we'll be seeing every job possible there.

**Penny**: Wow that's pretty cool! You know I'm an actress myself.

**Michaela**: Really?! Wow what contracts did you get?

**Penny **( a bit embaressed ): Hum, Well I did a commercial once, and played in a musical!

**Michaela**: Cool! If I ever need someone I'll make sure to call you! But, who I really want to play in my movies is Kaley Cuoco. She's so pretty and sooooooo talented!

**Penny**: Well not that pretty! Apparently she's a pretty selfish girl!

**Raj**: What kind of movies would you like to make?

**Michaela**: Well I love Sci-Fi movies Like Harry Potter, Star Wars, Spiderman, Batman, all kind of super heros actually.

_Howard being kind of proud of her little girl taste._

**Howard** (whispering to Bernadette): Why do you see what I made!? She's great and she's from a Rubber Ducky freak, can you imagine the amazing child that WE could make!?

**Bernadette**: Yeah, I guess so. (smiling)

_Fourth scene _

_It's eleven p.m. they're all back at Bernadette's apartment. They all went to bed._

_Michaela is about to be in her period so she's looking for pads in the bathroom._

**Michaela:** Hey Bernadette ?

_No answer, so she goes to their room._

**Michaela** (while opening the door): He Bernadette do you have some….AHHHHH! OMG! DAD!

_Both naked in bed having sex. Also being chocked as hell._

**Michaela**: DAD! Come on! While your daughter's here!? Couldn't you just wait? Aww this is just gross (Covers her eyes)

**Howard**: What!? We thought you were a sleep.

**Michaela**: Oh yeah! After five minutes!? That easy!? Really!?

_The next morning_

**Bernadette (Looking at Michaela eating cereal a bit embarrassed): **You know I'm sorry for last night.

**Michaela: **That's alright I'm used to this actually.

_Bernadette looks at her with a weird look_.

**Bernadette**: Hey what were your first thoughts when you saw Howie on TV?

**Michaela**: Well, at first I got up on my feet and started to cry, because I was like: OMG! My dad is ….an astronaut? Wo…wow, I can't believe this.

_Howard was east roping from Bernadette's room, started to smile after what he heard._

**Michaela**: And then I was like: Really? That tall!? That explains why I'm 5 foot 2!

_Howard has an annoyed look. But, enters the room right after that._

**Howard:** HEY! What are we eating this morning?

**Michaela (with a little simle):** Frootloops do you want some?

**Howard ( a bit angrily) :** HEY! How do you know about that !?

**Michaela (a bit terrified):** Know what!?

**Howard:** That the astronauts in the ship were calling me like that!

**Michaela (still a little bit terrified):** I didn't know about that.

**Howard (embarrassed):** Oh…Well…Nevermind.

**Michaela:** So I checked and my plane is leaving at 4 p.m.

**Bernadette:** What? You're already leaving?

**Michaela:** Yeah….Mom doesn't really know about this.

**Howard:** What!? Isn't she going to be worried?

**Michaela:** No, she's supposed to work all week-end and I texted her, so it should be fine!

**Howard:** Hum, ok ( a bit confused) just tell me and I'll drive you there.

Last scene

_They are all at the airport sitting on the bench waiting for Michaela's flight to be called._

**Michaela**: You know, I really had fun this week-end. Sheldon is a pretty messed up guy! Does he have some disease? Or something?

**Howard**: No apparently his mother had him tested.

_Michaela's flight is being called._

**Michaela**: Well I guess this is good-bye.

**Bernadette**: You know Michaela you can come visit any time you want! …Just call first.

**Howard**: Yeah, you're my daughter of course I want to see you more, and you're great.

**Michaela**: Thanks I'll make sure to visit soon again.

_Michaela gives a big hug to Bernadette. Then, give one to Howard. When he's about to let go, he can't because she's hanging on too tight._

**Howard**: Ohh…are you o.k. ?

**Michaela**: … I love you dad (crying).


End file.
